What Have I Done?
by SpiritedQuill
Summary: AU in which Bryan and David from The New Normal are Blaine's dads and offer comfort to Blaine when the fight in DWS takes an unexpected turn. Warnings: Blangst. Based on the AU by Sararye on tumblr.


**"What Have I Done?"**

* * *

Blaine sat on Kurt's bed, looking up at him with teary eyes. "Who's Chandler?"

"Why are you going through my phone?" Kurt asked softly, eyebrows scrunched in a frown.

"I'm not going through your phone—it's just that it _keeps _buzzing because… _Chandler _won't stop texting you." Blaine started reading the undoubtedly flirty texts out loud to Kurt and he could see how uncomfortable Kurt was with the situation but he had to find out the truth. He just hoped he was wrong about what that truth would be.

"Give me my phone," Kurt said, but Blaine dodged his grabbing hands.

"Kurt, there are literally _dozens _of texts between the two of you. Do you know how many times you've texted me in the past few days? _Four_. And three of them were about finding peach colored shoe balm."

"Why are you getting so upset?" Kurt asked, putting his hands up slightly. Blaine wanted to scoff. "They're _just _text messages. This is all innocent."

"This is _cheating_, Kurt," Blaine said, feeling his chest knot up at the word. He saw the way Kurt flinched when he said it, but he quickly recovered and went into defensive mode.

"This is texting," he said firmly. "He's just a guy that I met at the music store. Nothing happened. You used to text Sebastian all the time. You would _call _him—"

"But I didn't like him and all those texts were… family friendly," Blaine defended, shaking his head. His voice sounded a little too choked up when he said, "You like this guy."

And his heart shattered when Kurt responded, "I like the way he makes me feel. I mean, when's the last time that you complimented me or… told me how special I was?"

"I transferred schools to be with you!" Blaine emphasized, getting angrier and angrier. "I-I changed my whole life. That doesn't make you feel loved?"

"You don't understand what it's like being _your _boyfriend. You are the _alpha gay." _Blaine frowned, wrapping his arms around himself. He didn't like where this was heading. "Even Rachel wanted to make out with you. And do you know how many times I've had to give up a solo and sit on a stool to watch you perform?"

"Then _talk to me," _Blaine begged, fighting his tears. "Tell me you're unhappy, but don't cheat on me."

"I didn't—"

"Just don't," Blaine said, turning to leave the room. He didn't dare face Kurt because he didn't want him to see him shed a tear. "I—I can't be around you right now. You know what? Why don't you go hang out with your friend _Chandler_? Obviously you're not happy being with me, so I'll save you the trouble. We're done." His voice cracked on the last word and, setting Kurt's phone down on the nightstand and wiping at his eyes, he quickly fled the room.

"Blaine, don't leave! Please!" Kurt pleaded behind him, following him all the way out to the sidewalk. "Please stay, I'll—"

He got in his car and after he'd been driving for about five minutes, he had to pull over because the weight of what he'd just done had finally caught up with him. His eyes were wet with tears that soon spilled over his cheeks as he pulled out his phone and texted his dad.

_I broke up with him. –Blaine _

His phone slipping into his lap, his head fell forward onto the steering wheel and he started crying harder, regret building up a lump in his throat and a tight, painful heat in his chest.

_What have I done?_

A few seconds later, his phone started buzzing and he picked it up quickly, half-hoping it would be Kurt so they could work this mess out. But it was his dad.

"Blaine, sweetie, what on earth have you done? What happened?"

"I've ruined everything," he sobbed. "And he looked so beautiful and I… I… Dad, I don't know what to do. I don't… help."

"Okay, sweetheart, calm down, all right? Tell me what happened."

"K-Kurt cheated on me," Blaine said between panicked heaving. "The texting a-and the—the lying and h-he… He's not h-h-happy with m-me." Blaine wrapped his free arms around his torso, curling into himself. "I-I broke up with him but I s-shouldn't have… I-I-I love him, dad."

"I know you do, Blaine. And he knows it, too," Bryan said soothingly, not sure how to calm down his hysteric son. "Just come home, okay? We'll figure it out."

"H-How? Kurt d-doesn't love me anymore…"

"Oh, honey, I'm sure that's not true. Just come home, okay? And drive carefully. Take some deep breaths; there you go. You're okay, Blainey. I'll see you in a few minutes, okay?"

"O-Okay," Blaine nodded even though his dad couldn't see him. He hung up and wiped at his eyes again before heading home. As he thought about it, he realized that his _home _wasn't a place; it was a person. And that person was Kurt and it always would be.

* * *

That night, he watched movies and drank hot chocolate with the best dad in the world. Then after he fell asleep, his other dad, David, came home from working late at the hospital. He sat down on the couch next to his husband and son. "How is he?"

Bryan sighed, kissing Blaine's forehead. "He's devastated. I told him that he should talk to Kurt and try to work things out but he's convinced that Kurt doesn't even want to be with him anymore."

"Why would he think that?" David asked, confused.

"He says Kurt cheated on him." David gasped, eyes widening. He looked down at Blaine and frowned sadly.

"Oh, my poor baby," he murmured. "You know, if they don't work this out, I'm going to have a few words to say to Kurt."

"They're going to be fine," Bryan said firmly, looking pointedly at his husband. "They love each other and they will work things out."

David smiled softly. "You're right. I guess I'm just… protective. He's our baby boy."

"And he always will be, but he's growing up and he's in love. Let him take that adventure just like we did all those centuries ago."

David laughed. "We're not _that _old."

"We're pretty old," Bryan said, wrinkling his nose.

David just rolled his eyes. He kissed both of their foreheads before heading to bed.

* * *

The next day at school, Blaine could barely manage to get through classes without bursting into tears. Thankfully, he hadn't bumped into Kurt all day. But he knew he would see Kurt at glee club, and he couldn't just bail on glee club.

Taking a deep breath to steel himself, he walked into the choir room, head down. He didn't want to know if Kurt was in the room or not. He took a seat on the far side of the room, making it less likely that Kurt would sit next to him. However, some part of him couldn't deny how much he craved Kurt's touch and his voice at that very moment. He just wanted to see those beautiful eyes when they weren't filled with angry tears.

"I know you're avoiding me."

He startled as Kurt sat down next to him and whispered the words. He tried to scoot away but his chair was on the edge of the top step so he had nowhere to escape to. He took a deep breath and curled in on himself. "W-What do you want, Kurt?" he asked, feeling so small.

"I just want to talk to you," Kurt said pleadingly. Unthinkingly, Blaine looked up at Kurt. He inhaled sharply at what he saw. Kurt was always so completely and utterly beautiful, but there was something different today. The sincerity, the concern, the guilt, the _love_, in his eyes was startling and completely overwhelming. Blaine looked back down at his shoes, shutting his eyes and letting out a shaky breath. "I'm… I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm sorry for all of the texting and the lying and most of all for hurting you. I'm sorry for making you think that I don't want you." He tentatively placed his hand on Blaine's cheek and smiled a little, relieved, when Blaine didn't pull away. Gently, he pulled Blaine's face up to look at him. Blaine wouldn't open his eyes though, a single tear dripping down his face. "What do you say we skip glee today?"

"But you have your solo today—"

"You matter to me so much more than a silly solo, Blaine," Kurt said softly. Blaine startled again when Kurt took his hand and he opened his eyes to look into Kurt's blue ones. Silently, they stood up and left the choir room, heading out to Kurt's car. They sat in the backseat and Blaine instinctively curled into Kurt's side even though he tried to remind himself that he was supposed to be mad at Kurt. At that moment, being held in Kurt's arms, he didn't even care. "Blaine, we need to talk," Kurt said gently.

Blaine nodded. "I-I know. I'm just afraid of hearing it."

"Oh, honey, don't be," Kurt said, rubbing Blaine's back. "I shouldn't have kept texting him. _You're _my priority. _You're _the one that I love more than anything else in the world. And _you're _the one who matters more than a few flirty text messages. I love you so much, Blaine."

Blaine's hands trembled as he reached up and held Kurt's face between his palms, gently pulling him closer. "I love you, too."

Kurt looked at him pleadingly, smiling hopefully. "Does that mean you'll take me back?"

Blaine couldn't help but grin. He'd spent all this time thinking that Kurt didn't want him, and now Kurt was the one asking him if they could be boyfriends again. "Of course I'll take you back. I love you." With that, he pressed his lips to Kurt's, rememorizing the feel that he'd missed so much lately.

"Blaine," Kurt whispers against his lips when they come up for air. Before Blaine has time to react, Kurt's arms are wrapped tightly around him. "I promise I'll never hurt you like that again. I promise. I told Chandler to stop texting me."

Blaine just nodded and held onto Kurt as tightly as he could. He was never letting go of this beautiful man ever again.


End file.
